


Et vous ?

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5a, Camelot, Dark One Emma Swan, Drabble, Gen, Hearing Voices, Introspection, Madness, Questions, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [S5A] : Drabble. ''Avant que l'horreur ne commence, et que Killian ne commence à faire n'importe quoi par sa faute, Emma se pose une question, toute simple : ces voix, Gold les entendait-il ?''





	Et vous ?

Elle va devenir folle.

 

En fait, elle l'est déjà, elle en a presque la certitude. Rumplestiltskin, Nimue, et même les autres… Elle les entend tous, tout le temps. À part à de rares moments, quand Killian, ou ses parents, ou Regina parviennent à éloigner les ombres, et les ténèbres, ils sont là.

 

Ils la guettent.

 

Ils attendent sa chute.

 

Mais elle se le promet, cela n'arrivera pas.

 

Même si elle ne peut nier qu'elle en a envie, même si elle ne peut complètement  se mentir à elle-même, et le fait  est  que oui, elle est tentée par les ténèbres.

 

Ne pas l'avoir été pendant vingt-huit et  être d'un seul coup investie d'un des plus grands pouvoirs du monde peut donner le vertige, ouvrir à de nouvelles possibilités, et aussi offrir de grandes tentations. 

 

Et il est difficile d'y résister.

 

Elle comprend que Gold ait si facilement sombré. 

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle se bat. Bien sûr qu'elle le fait, mais elle, elle n'est pas seule, et sa famille est là. Ses parents. Son fils. Celui qu'elle aime. Et son amie Regina.

 

Gold, lui, n'avait personne. 

 

Si ce n'est son fils.

 

Si ce n'est ce petit garçon qu'il ne voulait que protéger.

 

Si ce n'est cet enfant, qui ne savait rien de la magie, et qui, s'il avait voulu se battre contre les ténèbres qui envahissaient peu à peu son père, n'avait rien pu faire.

 

Elle y pense, alors qu'ils sont encore à Camelot. Elle est encore elle-même, même si les Ténèbres la gagnent de plus en plus.

 

Même si peu à peu, alors que les attrapes-rêves s'accumulent, les voix se font, malgré elle, de plus en plus fortes.

 

Et c'est là qu'elle y réfléchit réellement, qu'elle pense à une chose dont elle ne s'est jamais souciée avant.

 

Avant que l'horreur ne commence, et que Killian ne commence à faire n'importe quoi par  _sa_ faute, Emma se pose une question, toute simple : ces voix, Gold les entendait-il ?

 

Bien sûr.

 

Bien sûr qu'il avait dû les entendre. 

 

Et de ce fait, comment aurait-il pu résister aux ténèbres, presque seul contre ces dernières, qui avaient sûrement tenté de le convaincre que céder  _était la meilleure solution pour protéger son fils_ .

 

Elle le plaint alors, parce que maintenant, elle savait ce que cela faisait.

 

Elle savait ce que cela faisait que de vouloir faire le mal en croyant faire ce qui est juste.

 

Elle le sut encore plus, quand elle chuta pour sauver Killian.

 

Les voix ne cessèrent pas pour autant.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle se demanda ensuite si pour lui aussi cela avait continué. Ou bien si elles avaient cessé, dès l'instant où il avait sombré pour de bon.

 

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

 

Ou bien, est-ce que, tout comme elle, il avait continué de résister, de combattre ?

 

Avaient-elles toujours été là ?

 

Et Gold, comment avait-il fait pour ne pas devenir fou ?

 

Elle-même ne savait pas comment ne pas le devenir…

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle ne lui posa pas la question. À aucun moment, et ce, malgré sa curiosité brûlante. Elle ne le put pas, pas alors qu'elle jouait le rôle de la Ténébreuse, cruelle, et impitoyable.

 

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer faible face à lui.

 

Pourtant, elle eut la tentation de le lui demander, à de nombreuses reprises.

 

Elle se demanda même si son plan était si bon que cela, et si, en fin de compte, elle œuvrait réellement pour la Lumière et non pour les Ténèbres.

 

Elle refusa de chercher une réponse à cette question. 

 

Toutes ses confrontations avec Gold furent tendues, et à chaque fois, elle parvint à se taire. À se contenir.

 

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

 

Les voix seraient restées, de toute façon.

 

Cela n'empêcha  pas  les questions de rester dans sa tête, alors qu'elle se confrontait à lui, et qu'il lui disait qu'elle allait perdre ceux à qui elle tenait, à force d'écouter les ténèbres et de croire que ce qu'elle faisait était juste.

 

_Je sais_ , faillit-elle lui répondre.

 

Là encore, elle se tut, gardant son masque de froideur, un masque si bien fait que même l'ancien Ténébreux s'y était laissé prendre.

 

Que même les autres, et elle-même avaient fini par y croire.

 

Dans sa tête, demeurait cette question.

 

_Et vous, Gold… Qu'est-ce que ça vous a fait, d'être un Ténébreux ?_

 

_Est-ce que vous les entendiez, vous aussi, ces voix_ ?

 

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui demander.

 

_Et vous_ ?


End file.
